Buri-buri
by DeKal
Summary: "Baekhyun mendapat sebuah kipas,hadiah dari seorang kakek yang ditolongnya. Rupanya di kipas itu ada jin yg bernama buri-buri. Buri-buri? Makhluk macam apa itu? BaekYeol! Lilbit humor, brothersip, yaoi. Mind to RnR ?"
1. Chapter 1

**Author : DeKal**

**Title : Buri-Buri**

**Cast : BaekYeol (Baekhyun Chanyeol)**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : humor, drama, supernatural (?), brothership, lil bit yaoi romance **

**Length : Chapter**

**warning : typos, OOC, gaje, bahasa ga sesuai EYD, humor gagal *insyaAllah pada ketawa (?)***

**Summary : **

_**"Baekhyun mendapat sebuah kipas,hadiah dari seorang kakek yang ditolongnya. Rupanya di kipas itu ada jin yg bernama buri-buri.  
Buri-buri? Makhluk macam apa itu? BaekYeol! Lilbit humor. Mind to RnR ?"**_

**Collaborate with Stella~ :)**

••••••••••~~~~~••••••••••

•~~Buri-buri~~•

Pada jaman dahulu kala.. Hiduplah seorang anak laki-laki yang berparas cantik. Catat, cantik. Dia adalah Baekhyun. Namja dengan wajah imut layak nya anak berumuran 5 tahun,badan mungil,kulit putih nan bersih,mata sipit,dan ugh kalian pasti akan sebut dia 'makhluk menggemaskan' bukan? Kau penasaran dengan umurnya? Baekhyun berumur 16tahun. Sepertinya kalian harus rajin-rajin mencatat kelebihan yang dia punya.

"Aish jinjja! Eomma selalu saja menyuruhku untuk menyapu halaman yang luas ini huweee"

Rumah Baekhyun memang tidak besar, namun halamannya yang luas membuat Baekhyun jengkel karena harus menguras tenaganya dipagi hari seperti ini.

Baekhyun P.O.V

"Baekki-ah! Sana pergi ke pasar. Eomma sedang tidak enak badan"

Tuhkan? Apalagi ini Ya Tuhan! Aku seperti anak perempuan saja disuruh menyapu lah ini itu lah dan kali ini? Belanja! Langsung saja aku taruh sapu yang aku pegang dengan sembarang. Lalu aku masuk ke dalam rumah untuk bertemu eomma.

"Eomma... Aku ini anak laki-laki.. Bagaimana bisa.. Argh! Yasudah aku akan belanja" sahutku karena tidak tega melihat ibu yang berbaring lemah dengan tatapan berharap aku akan mengikuti kemauannya. Segera aku mengganti bajuku dengan rapih. Ya... Walaupun kepasar kan harus tetap menjaga penampilan bukan? Kertas catatan dan uang pun sudah ku bawa.

Ayo berangkat!

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju pasar yang berjarak lumayan lah dari rumahku.

"Tidak aku tidak akan memberikan hartaku! huweee tolongg! Siapapun tolong aku..."

Eh? suara kakek-kakek meminta tolong? Darimana arah suaranya ya? Ku tengokkan kepalaku ke kanan-ke kiri. Ah! Itu dia. Aku melihat seorang kakek tua sedang diperlakukan dengan tidak hormat dengan dua orang namja berbadan kekar. Apa yang harus ku perbuat ya..

"Hei anak-anak. Sedang apa?"

"Ya! Kau tuh yang anak-anak! Biar kuhajar kau agar tak lagi ikut campur urusan orang dewasa!"

Omo! Namja-namja itu kini sudah ada didepanku dengan wajah garang dan siap mem-babak-belur-kan wajahku yang mulus ini! Rasa panik menyergapku. Aku harus berpikir keras.. Ugh! Jadi mulas.

Ting!

Sebuah ide melintas di otakku, ku ambil sesuatu dari kantung celanaku. Barang berbentuk seperti permen.

"Haha kau mau apa dengan permen itu? Kau mau menghajarku dengan benda itu huh? Dasar anak ingusan!"

"Woah. Calm down hyung. Ah aku panggil kau hyung saja ya hehe"

Seseorang yang ku panggil 'hyung' itu kini mencengkram bahuku dan menaikkan badanku sehingga mungkin dia siap untuk menerbangkanku. Aaaa tidak! Aku harus bertindak cepat. Ku tempelkan saja benda berbentuk permen tadi ke arah kening 'hyung' itu.

"Aaahh panaasss.. Huaaahh paanaass! Apa yang kau lakukan hey bocah tengik!"

"Aku hanya menempelkan 'koyo' di keningmu hyung. Habisnya kau marah-marah terus jadi kupikir kau membutuhkan itu"

Hyung itu lari terbirit birit dan teman hyung tersebut membantu melepaskan koyo yang ada di kening hyung itu. Hihi koyo itu baru akan terlepas nanti malam. Akhirnya aku selesai mengusir orang-orang jahat itu khukhukhu~

Author POV

Setelah mengusir para penjahat,Baekhyun menghampiri sang kakek yang sudah terduduk lemah di aspal.

"Kakek, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah iba.

"Jeongmal gomawo karena sudah mau menolongku, anak muda. Aku punya hadiah untukmu." Jawab kakek tersebut, sang kakek mengeluarkan sebuah kipas dengan lambang seorang ksatria babi di depan kipas tersebut.

"Ini untukmu. Ini adalah warakasu,warisan turun temurun suku buri-buri. Jika kau membutuhkan pertolongan, kau goyangkan saja kipas ini beserta badanmu lalu berkata 'buri buri'. Bayaran Buri-buri sangat mahal sehingga aku tak sanggup lagi membayarnya. Ingat, kau harus menggoyangkan keduanya, jika tidak maka buri-buri tidak akan muncul." Jelas sang kakek kepada Baekhyun yang kini sedang memasang tampang pabbo karena susah menyerap omongan orang lain.

Lemot eoh?

Tak lama kakek tersebut hilang begitu saja dihadapan Baekhyun. Tak ambil pusing, Baekhyun melanjutkan perjalanan dengan memegang kipas 'buri buri' ditangan kanannya.

1 jam kemudian..

'Aduh.. Kenapa pasarnya jauh sekali. Aku jadi lapar.. Tapi tak ada penjual apapun di sekitar sini!' batin baekhyun menjerit. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesana kemari namun tak menemukan penjual makanan apapun.

"Oh iya aku minta tolong saja pada 'buri buri' kkk kau pintar Byun Baekhyun" gumam-nya.

Baekhyun mulai menggoyangkan pinggulnya beserta kipas 'buri buri' itu. Err.. Tampak seperti orang idiot!

Buri buri aku butuh bantuanmu~

Ayo keluarlah~

Splash! Keluarlah seorang ksatria tampan dengan pedang di punggungnya serta menggunakan pakaian layaknya seorang ninja. Baekhyun terpesona akan ketampanan sang buri-buri. Namun ia langsung sweatdrop karena kini sang buri-buri menampilkan wajah tersenyum idiot kearah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memasang muka dengan raut wajah keanehan, dia aneh mengapa buri-buri ini begitu terlihat idiot. Buri-buri pun aneh karena dia sudah tidak ada di tangan si kakek lagi.

Chanyeol POV

"Huhh ada apa kakek memanggilku hah dia kan belum membayarku mengapa dia memanggilku lagi? Yasudah aku keluar dulu saja"

Aku pun menampakan wujudku dan pada saat aku keluar aku heran mengapa sosok yang ku lihat bukan kakek, tapi aku melihat seorang pemuda ah bukan lebih tepatnya anak kecil mungkin karena mukanya sangat imut seperti anak kecil. Tapi tunggu aku bingung dia ini seorang gadis atau laki-laki mengapa ia cantik?

"hey siapa dirimu? Mengapa kau memanggilku? Kau kemanakan kakek? Apa kau membunuhnya dan mengambil ku?"

Dia terlihat kaget dan sedikit jengkel mungkin dengan pertanyaanku tapi dia menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi.

"yak! Kau buri-buri mengapa kau menuduhku membunuh kakek ha?! Justru kakek yang memberikanmu padaku ! Huhh" ketus Baekhyun kesal.

'ohh ternyata kakek memberiku kepada makhluk cantik' batinku dalam hati.

"hey kau siapa namamu makhluk cantik? Ada apa memanggilku?"

Baekhyun POV

Jin ini aneh sekali, apa dia gila? Menuduhku membunuh kakek dan mengambilnya dari kakek? Hanya itu yang ada dipikiranku waktu jin itu memberiku pertanyaan yang bejibun.

"hey kau siapa namamu makhluk cantik? Ada apa memanggilku?"

MWOYA?! Apa?! Dia memanggilku makhluk cantik?! Ayolah aku ini laki-laki bukan seorang gadis .. Eommaa kenapa semua orang mengira aku seorang gadis -_- dengan kesal aku menjawab pertanyaannya "apa?! Kau bilang ?! Makhluk cantik?! Yak aku adalah seorang laki-laki aku bukan seorang gadis yak dasar kau jin tidak jelas!"

Chanyeol Pov

Mwo? Dia seorang laki-laki? Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak karena pernyataannya tadi ya bagaimana bisa ada seorang laki-laki cantik seperti dia? Sangat unik haha

"hahahaha kau laki-laki? Mengapa mukamu cantik? "

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya woah! Dia sangat imut!

"ya! kau siapa namamu?"

Dia menatapku kesal dan menjawab pertanyaanku sambil cemberut/?

"Aku Byun Baekhyun" ohh namanya Byun Baekhyun humm nama yang cukup bagus untuk laki-laki secantik dia Pft~

Author POV

"Aku adalah pahlawan penyelamat buri-buri Chanyeol. Sekarang apa yang kau ingin selamatkan?" Chanyeol mulai memperkenalkan diri layaknya seorang pahlawan dan tentu saja dengan wajah konyol nya. Baekhyun hanya menampilkan wajah melas layaknya seekor 'kitty' sembari memegang perutnya.

"Aku lapar... Bisakah kau membeli kan makan untukku?"

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba chanyeol jatuh di aspal dan memegangi perutnya. Ngesot seperti suster ngepot. 'Eh? Dia kenapa?' Batin baekhyun.

"Argh.. Aku juga lapar. Tiga hari belum makaan... Tolong aku..." Tukas Chanyeol mengeluh akan hal yang sama.

Ctak!

Seperti sesuatu telah putus di otak Baekhyun. Persiapkan dirimu Chanyeol-ah! Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengikat kedua kaki dan tangan chanyeol lalu menyeretnya ke suatu kedai yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Eh! Eh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan akuu! Mommyyy... dadddyyy... helepp buri-buri terunyu iniii..." Teriak chanyeol, namun tak dihiraukan oleh baekhyun.

Baekhyun terus menyeret chanyeol yg sedang terikat itu (author gatau tuh tali darimana datengnya) tanpa rasa berat sedikit pun. "Kenapa dia seringan ini? Apa karena dia jin?" Pikir Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kedai, Baekhyun lalu memesan ramen untuk dia dan Chanyeol. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan mereka makan dengan lahapnya mengingat mereka berdua kelaparan dari tadi -_-a.

"Nyaammm ini enak sekaliii, aku senang makan ini 3" sela Chanyeol. "Memang kau tahu itu apa namanya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tau"

"apa coba?" Baekhyun penasaran dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke muka chanyeol. Dengan lantangnya Chanyeol menjawab...

•

••

•••

••••

"MIE CELOR!" DUAGH! Seketika Chanyeol jatuh dari kursi akibat tendangan Baekhyun. Poor you chanyeol..

"Ini jin pe'a bener -_-" pikir Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan Chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan.

Hah pabo Chanyeol..

Dari kejauhan...

"Hah, disitu kau rupanya Chanyeol-ah.. Aku merindukanmu, jin-ku."

To be continued..

••••••••••

yaaaa ottohkae? Bagus kah? *^* mohon review ya~ :3 kalo banyak review berarti bakal author lanjut, okay? :3

ini story bukan copas ya, author anti dong kalo copas =~=

btw minal aidin walfaidzin juga ya readers~ :3 Annyeong and see yaa~! ^^

RnR please! Dont be a silent readers, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Author : DeKal

Title : Buri-Buri

Cast : BaekYeol (Baekhyun Chanyeol)

Rate : T

Genre : humor, drama, supernatural (?), brothership, lil bit yaoi romance

Length : Chapter

warning : typos, OOC, gaje, bahasa ga sesuai EYD, humor gagal *insyaAllah pada ketawa (?)*

Summary :

" Setelah sekian lama hening tidak ada yang bersuara diantara kami berdua, dia pun berdiri lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin bertanya dia mau kemana tapi ntah kenapa mulutku rasanya terkunci."

Collaborate with Stella~ :)

••••••••••~~~~~••••••••••  
•~~Buri-buri~~•

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Ya! Baekhyun tunggu aku!"

Terlihat chanyeol yang sedang mempercepat langkahnya untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh baekhyun. Baekhyun memang sengaja meninggalkan sang 'buri buri' karena menurut baekhyun, bukannya membantu malah menyusahkan. Setelah insiden 'mari mentraktir sang buri-buri' -_-

"Berhenti atau aku akan 'memakanmu'. Aku ini sakti jadi aku bisa melakukan apapun sesukaku"

Kalimat tadi seakan membeku kan seorang baekhyun. Bibir chanyeol sedikit terangkat menunjukkan sebuah seringai. Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya lalu menatap horror seorang chanyeol. Tak lama..

Bug! Bug! Plak!

"Ya! Baekhyun-ah! Sudaahh.. Aku minta maaf! Jeongmal mianhae.. Ya! Sudah!

Apa yang terjadi?

Ah ternyata kini baekhyun sedang memukuli chanyeol dengan kipas buri-buri. Baekhyun bermaksut untuk memasukkan kembali chanyeol kedalam kipas, bukankah itu sebuah ide cemerlang?

Cling!

Dan benar saja chanyeol kini terkurung kembali di dalam kipas buri-buri. Hah.. 'Sekarang kau sudah lega kan baekhyunnie' batin baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun memulai perjalanan menuju pasar, tetapi ia harus memutar jalan karena memang dari kedai ramen ke pasar itu sangat jauh.

-Skip Time-

Baekhyun pov.

"EOMMA, BAEKHYUN PULANG~" teriakku saat menginjak lantai rumahku yang kutempati sejak kecil ini.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Eomma? Eomma Baekki pulang." Panggilku terus menerus namun tetap tidak ada jawaban. Dimana eomma?

Aku berjalan ke kamar eommaku dan nihil...eommaku tidak ada disana. Aku pergi ke dapur dan juga kamar mandi tetap saja eommaku tidak ada. Hah dimana eommaku?

Tanpa kusadari aku berjalan menuju taman belakang. Dan voila, eommaku sedang merawat tanamannya disana sambil bersenandung kecil. Aku tersenyum sekilas melihatnya seperti itu, sungguh terlihat damai dan keibuan.. Aku berinisiatif memeluk eommaku dari belakang hehe. Dia kaget lalu menjitak (?) kepalaku.

"Yak eomma! Appo.." Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan hanya dijawab tawa kecil dari eommaku ini -"

"Hehe mianhae chagi.. Eomma kira kamu om om mesum yang tiba-tiba saja masuk lalu memeluk eomma" jelas eommaku cengar-cengir dan aku makin mem-poutkan bibirku -.-

"Baekki-ah, sejak kapan kau punya kipas?" Tukas eommaku tiba-tiba.

Ah ia aku lupa untuk menyimpan kipas butut tidak berguna ini /plak.

"Ah anni eomma.. Ada seorang kakek yang memberikan ini kepadaku karena aku telah menolongnya." Balasku sumringah dan ibuku hanya mengangguk ria mengiyakan (?)

"Eomma, belanjaannya aku taruh di dapur. Aku kekamar dulu ya." Eommaku mengangguk lalu aku berjalan melalui tangga ke kamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Aku hempaskan tubuhku ke kasur. Hah... Hari ini banyak kejadian aneh. Kakek yang memberiku kipas ajaib, jin yang bodoh, hah.. Tapi jinnya lumayan cakep sih *nahloh

Aku mengambil kipas buri-buri lalu aku mengucapkan manteranya (?). Bwooshh~~ dan muncullah jin yang pabbonya ga ketolongan.

"Hey kau manusia cantik! Kau kasar sekali padaku tadi. Lihat ini badanku memar semua." Marahnya padaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mukaku dengan tampang kesal yang terlihat seperti...derp?

"Yaa, makanya jangan membuatku marah. Kau juga jin yang menyusahkan, hah.." Keluhku padanya lalu dia terdiam. Perlahan dia terduduk di lantai dan termenung. Ada apa dengan dia?

"Ya, ada apa denganmu?" Tanyaku. Sontak dia melihat ke arahku. Aku kaget, dia menangis.

"Yayaya, kau kenapa menangis eoh? Ya!" Aku menggetok kepalanya karena dia tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Dia mengusap air matanya lalu berkata.. "Kau bilang kalau aku menyusahkan, itu menyakitkan." Jawabnya. Aku terdiam sejenak, hanya helaan napas dariku yang terdengar. Hening.

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan namun dia tetap diam.

Setelah sekian lama hening tidak ada yang bersuara diantara kami berdua, dia pun berdiri lalu keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin bertanya dia mau kemana tapi ntah kenapa mulutku rasanya terkunci.

Baekhyun pov. End

Chanyeol pov.

"Yaa, makanya jangan membuatku marah. Kau juga jin yang menyusahkan, hah.." Ujarnya.

Aku? Menyusahkan? Haha. Tidak hanya kau yang bilang aku menyusahkan tapi ntah kenapa kalau kau yang mengatakan maknanya dalam sekali untukku, menyakitkan.

Aku merasakan mataku panas, ya aku menangis.. Kata-katanya sungguh menyakitkan untukku.

Setelah hening beberapa menit, aku mempunyai ide untuk membuktikab bahwa aku tidaklah menyusahkan! Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar Baekhyun.

Aku mau menemui ibu Baekhyun, jangan tanya dulu alasannya. Nanti kalian juga pasti tau~

Dengan kemampuanku, aku menukar bajuku menjadi baju seperti layaknya manusia remaja sekarang. Hey hey, tampangku masih seperti anak remaja kan? Hahaha.

Setelah memikirkan ideku matang-matang, aku menghampiri ibu Baekhyun yang sedang memasak.

"Hi, ahjumma!" Sapaku sambil tersenyum lebar membuat dia kaget.

"Eoh? Nuguseyo?" Tanyanya masih kaget.

"Ah, Park Chanyeol imnida. Saya temannya Baekhyun disekolah, kebetulan tadi baru datang hanya saja pinta luar terbuka sehingga aku langsung masuk hehe." Jelasku berbohong padanya. Maafkan aku ne, ahjumma :(

"Ah arraseo. Kalau kau mencari Baekhyun, dia ada di kamarnya. Atau perlu aku panggilkan?" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum padaku. Sungguh keibuan sekali.

"Okay ahjumma, kalau begitu saya akan menunggu di ruang tamu." Jawabku juga sambil tersenyum manis. Ah untung saja aku tampan~

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada diruang tamu sambil menunggu ahjumma memanggil Baekhyun. Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya melihatku hahaha.

Aku ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya melihatku hahaha. Ku dudukan pantatku ini di kursi ruang tamu rumah baekhyun. Eh? Kursi ini kenapa empuk sekali.

Tuing!

Ah aku melayang. Segera saja ku loncat-loncatkan badanku di kursi empuk tadi. Ternyata jadi manusia itu sangat menyenangkan,eoh?

Author POV  
Dari kejauhan baekhyun sangat shock melihat seorang teman.. Ya kata eomma nya dia itu temannya baekhyun. Baekhyun meneliti dari rambut sampai punggung - karna sebagian tubuh chanyeol tertutup oleh kursi -  
'Nugu? Apa aku pernah mempunyai teman dengan rambut ikal serta punggung lebar seperti ini?' Batin baekhyun. Dengan segenap kekuatan power ranger, baekhyun menghampiri sosok chanyeol.  
Dan... Jeng jeng.  
Baekhyun seperti mengenali muka chanyeol yang mirip dengan sang buri-buri - jin bodoh miliknya. Namun kali berbeda, sosok yang dilihatnya kini memakai seragam sekolah yang sama persis dengan miliknya, rambut ikal, tubuh tinggi menjulang, dan sepatu keren. Berbeda dengan buri-buri, yang separuh badannya berbentuk seperti gumpalan asap.  
"Hai" sapa chanyeol.  
"Kau siapa? Apa kau kemari ingin meminjam pr-ku?"  
"Ya, aku ini teman sebangkumu. Jahat sekali kau lupa padaku." Jawab Chanyeol sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
"Tapi aku memang ti-.." Ibu Baekhyun langsung menengahi perkataan Baekhyun. "Ayolah nak, masa kamu lupa sama temen kamu sendiri. Sudah kalian mengobrol saja dulu biar ibu ambilkan minum." Jelas ibu Baekhyun lalu berlalu menuju dapur.  
Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Dia mengenal orang ini, tapi tidak mungkin dia si jin bodoh itu.  
"Kau kaget dengan penampilanku?" Ujar Chanyeol dengan smirknya.  
"Jadi ini kau?! Bagaimana bisa?" Kaget Baekhyun sambil membelalakkan matanya.  
"Bisalah, aku kan jin. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku mau. Termasuk merubah diriku."  
"Ah, kau saja tidak makan sampai berhari-hari. Hebat darimana. Ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang membelikanmu makanan." Sela Baekhyun ketus. Chanyeol kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.  
Dua-duanya akhirnya terdiam. Hanya ada tatapan aneh satu sama lain. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah ibu baekhyun membawakan es teh (?) untuk mereka.  
"Hey, kalian kok diem? Ini minum." Ujar Ibu Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.  
"Ne ahjumma. ah ahjumma, bolehkah aku menginap disini? Orang tuaku ada bisnis diluar negeri jadi aku sendirian dirumah. Boleh yayaya?" Pinta Chanyeol dengan muka imutnya. Ibu Baekhyun hanya tertawa melihatnya.  
"Mwo?! Yak! Kau kan bisa tidur sendiri. Manja sekali kau mau tidur disini. Jangan dibolehkan eomma!" Tolak Baekhyun keras.  
"Baekki-ah, tidak boleh begitu. Dia kan temanmu. Kau boleh tidur disini nak." Ujar ibunya Baekhyun tersenyum pada Chanyeol.  
"Beneran boleh ahjumma?" Tanya Chanyeol memastikan denga sumringah lalu dijawab dengan senyuman oleh ibu baekhyun.  
"Yeay! Gomawo ahjumma~~" Chanyeol memeluk ibunya Baekhyun dengan bahagia.  
"Eomma, tapi-"  
"Sst Baekhyun-ah, aku akan sekamar denganmu.." bisik chanyeol pada Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. 'Oh Tuhan..' Bisik Baekhyun dalam hati.

-skip time-

Pagi hari..

"Yaak Chanyeol-ah! Kembalikan sepatukuu!" Teriak Baekhyun memecah keheningan pagi *eaa (?)  
"Pinjamkan dulu aku baru aku balikin nih sepatu wleee~" ejek Chanyeol sambil mengayun-ayunkan sepatu Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun semakin panas.  
"Argh terserah deh. Ambil deh ambil! Dasar buri-buri nyusahin!" Maki Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol hanya tertawa senang lalu mengembalikan sepatu Baekhyun. Setelah baekhyun memakai sepatunya yang lain, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol, mata baekhyun sudah merah menandakan akan tumpeh-tumpeh air matanya serta mengehentakkan kakinya kesal.  
"kau bukanlah anak cengeng baekhyun-ah" sapa seseorang dari arah belakang baekhyun. Baekhyun segera memutar balikkan tubuhnya dan.. Sontak membulatkan matanya.  
"Eh?! Luhannie gege?"

Eoh?

Luhannie?

To be continue~

muehehehe ._. Otte otte? Review lagi yaaaa biar author makin semangat! ;~;)9

Balasan review nih ._.)/

Q : buri-buri itu manusia atau jin?  
A : dia jin, tapi bisa bahasa manusia /apaini

Q : cerita ini mirip aladin?  
A : ya begitulah, tapi ini jin lebih pea-_-

Q : ini ada di crayon shinchan  
A : iya bener. Author terinspirasi dari situ wkwka, dikomiknya lebih idiot-_- nah disini, pake versinya author sendiri dah

Oke ini udah update. Cepet ga? Apa kelamaan? Seketika ngestuck, maapin yak. Kalo mo ngasih ide bole di kotak review atau PM kami.

Last, Mind to Review again? Byeeee~~~ 'o')/~~~•••


End file.
